Kurisuta's Diary: The Triquel: Azumano University
by Kurisuta
Summary: Kurisuta, Rei, Daisuke, and Satoshi are all off to college. But with Satoshi's crazed aunt out to destroy all that Dark has worked for, and Kuri still avoiding Daisuke's attempts at romance, times look tough at AU. KurisutaxDaisuke ReixSatoshi Darkx?
1. First Day

August 16, 2009

I moved into the dorm and unpacked. Then I immediately went to the library.

"Are you kidding?" I said, looking at the sign. "Closed on Sundays?"

I turned to head back to the dorm, and ran into Satoshi and Rei.

"It's closed, Satoshi," I said to him.

"Where's Daisuke?" asked Rei.

"We…didn't come together," I said softly. "My parents came home the day before I left. We just kind of…hope to meet up."

"Kuri…things are going to get complicated really fast," Satoshi warned me. "If you don't do something, I think Niwa will get depressed."

"What is with you, Kuri?" Rei asked. "Why won't you tell him already? Everyone knows you love him."

"I'm jaded," I said softly. "I've been hurt too much."

"This isn't about you," Satoshi said. "This is about Niwa. I don't appreciate how you treat him."

"Since when are you his bodyguard?" I asked. "I would never hurt Daisuke!"

"You are hurting him!" Satoshi responded angrily.

Rei got between us. "Satoshi stop. Kuri doesn't understand how little time we have before that woman returns."

"I don't even know where Daisuke is," I said, glaring at them both. "I'm going back to our room, Rei."

"I'll come with you," she said. "Satoshi, will you go find out who your room-mate is already? You can't very well follow us."

Satoshi walked off towards the boys' dorms.


	2. Funny Roommates

August 17, 2009

I walked into The Depot to get my parking sticker. I finished up and went to check in for new freshman.

"Miss Kuri!" Daisuke grabbed my arm. "Sorry, I just…couldn't find you anywhere."

I smiled slightly. "I missed you too."

He pulled me downstairs where the bowling alley was deserted.

"The Staff of Darkness is Dark's next target," he said. "Dark thinks that it has the power to give you the energy you need to cast the full Reawakening Spell." _((A/N:That spell will reawaken all of the Hikari artworks, thus undoing all that Dark has done.))_

"But I'm not going anywhere near it," I said. "She can't control me anymore, right?"

"I asked Hiwatari…he wasn't so sure," Daisuke replied. "He said you already went too far."

"Daisuke, thank you for worrying about me," I said. "But what can we do? You can't watch me anymore to make sure she doesn't control me when I'm asleep."

"I can't, but Dark can," Daisuke said.

***

"Rei," Satoshi addressed his girlfriend, who was sitting across from him in the library. "Why won't you go?"

"Will you quit being a martyr, Satoshi?" Tiffany said irritably. "I'm not leaving you behind. Someone's going to have to patch you up when this is all over. And that's going to be me."

"At least…I know Krad won't hurt you," Satoshi said, mostly to himself.

"Satoshi? Will you do something for me?" Rei locked eyes with him.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Protect Kuri from Krad," she said. "I know he's going to try to destroy her to stop the spell. Please…don't let him. She's my friend. Don't let her die."

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. He wasn't certain he could honor the request, but he would try.

***

**Daisuke laid on his back on the bed in the dorm. It was almost exactly the same as his room at home, so he felt moved in already.**

_**This is so stupid! **_**He thought to himself. **_**I…miss seeing her all the time. We aren't even together or anything! **_

_**Why won't you tell her, Daisuke?**_** Dark sighed, irritated.**

_**I've been trying,**_** Daisuke replied. **_**But we're in college now. You can't just go up to girls and say you are in love with them. People are always around.**_

_**Don't lie to me,**_** Dark said. **_**You know as well as I do that you could've easily told her if you really wanted to. You're scared.**_

_**Dark, you and I both know she isn't ready to hear it,**_** Daisuke snapped. **_**She's made it clear.**_

_**That Hikari woman…she will use all of this against you,**_** Dark said softly. **_**She married into the Hikari family, but she's always practiced magic. She takes emotions and uses them as daggers. You won't want to live anymore after going a round with her in your current state, Daisuke.**_

_**There…There's nothing I can do,**_** Daisuke responded, and his eyes closed.**

**Suddenly his phone rang. **

**"Hello?" He said.**

**"Hey, Daisuke," Kuri responded. "I'm out on your porch. My mom and dad just left. I tried to go to the movies…but I got lost. Besides…it's too much effort trying to make new friends. You wanna come down and hang out?"**

**"Yes, just give me a second, okay?" Daisuke responded. "Can you hold on?"**

**"Yeah," she replied.**

**Daisuke put his hand over the phone and turned to his room-mate, Satoshi. "I'm leaving, do you want me to lock you in?"**

**"Yes, I was going to try to sleep," Satoshi replied.**

**"Okay!" Daisuke smiled slightly, and turned off the light as he left the room and locked the door. He then put the phone back up to his ear. "Miss Kuri? You there?"**

**"Yes," she said. "Satoshi is your room-mate?" **

**There was a hint of laughter in her voice. **

**"Yes, why?" Daisuke asked, a little defensive of his friend.**

**"Nothing," Kuri replied. "It's kind of an inside joke. Rei's going to die when she hears about it. I'll meet you down here."**

*******

I looked sideways at Daisuke. We were sitting in a courtyard on campus next to a fountain. "So how's Dark doin?"

"Um…fine?" Daisuke looked confused.

"I couldn't think of anything better to talk about," I explained. "Rei's my room-mate. She stays up all night watching tv. Not to mention all the time she spends talking about—"

I stopped.

"What?" Daisuke asked. "What does she talk about?"

"Well, she talks about Satoshi," I reluctantly replied. "But I swear, I'll kill you if you tell him that she does!"

"I won't!" Daisuke said.

"She keeps bugging me to use my webcam to talk to him after curfew, but…I don't trust her," I said, giggling slightly. "Having a room-mate is so weird. It's like, now she annoys me double."

Daisuke laughed. "You and Rei are funny."

"Don't laugh at my pain!" I exclaimed, but soon I was laughing too.


	3. Building Bridges

August 19, 2009

I swiped my card to get into Chapel.

The red light flashed.

"What?" I muttered.

"You're just like Niwa," came a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Satoshi. "Why isn't it working?"

"They're having maintenance problems with the scanners," Satoshi replied.

He was wearing a "Team 55" shirt. Obviously he was the one doing the maintenance.

"Just go on in," he said, annoyed.

"I need to talk to you," I hissed at him.

"We aren't in the same group," he said. "I'm in group 16, you're in 21."

"It doesn't matter, just sit by me," I replied. "I want to say something, okay?"

Students were filing in, but Satoshi sat next to me anyway.

"I…wanted to apologize," I said softly. "I want…to be friends. I know you despise me for bringing Krad back…but I-I am going to make this right."

Satoshi looked at me. "I don't understand. Why are you still trying, when magic exhausts your body?"

My eyes softened. "I hurt you. It's my fault Krad is inside of you again. I can't bear to see you suffer because of me."

"I will not allow you to kill yourself trying to undo what you did," Satoshi said.

I smiled slightly. "Then we'll just have to help each other."

The room was full of college freshman by now.

"Kuri?" Satoshi said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You do realize that if you continue only allowing a friendship between you and Niwa…you might run out of time."

"You mean..." I looked down at my hands. "The effects could be reversed? It could return to the way it was before we met? But what does that have to do with my friendship with Daisuke?"

"Magic is based heavily on emotion," replied Satoshi.

_But I'm just…in this world that I've created…I'm only made of dreams, _I thought, during the service._ Just like in my home world, he wasn't quite real…_

As the students started to file out of the Chapel building, Satoshi faced me.

"It is time to stop running away," he said to me, and pushed me forward, a little hard, so I tripped and fell down the stairs into Daisuke.

He caught me. "Miss Kuri!"

I took his hand in mine, and dragged him away from his group. "I have to tell you something. Now, before I lose my nerve, or decide I'm certifiably insane."

His eyes widened slightly, but he took my hand and we went and sat down in the library, where it was quiet.

"Miss Kuri, what is it?" he asked me.

"Daisuke..." I looked up into his eyes. "I thought I could protect you. I tried…to keep from being more than your friend…because I know that that woman will try to turn things back the way they should be. But in doing that, I made it so we…never got to be together."

"Stop!" there was visible fear in Daisuke's eyes. "You aren't going back, we will fight it. You don't need to worry about what might have happened between us, I'm okay with just being your friend….I-I'm used to it."

I would've just stood and walked away then, but something happened to me then. I guess I just got sick of settling for friendship.

"Daisuke, no," I said, slightly exasperated. "I was wrong. I-I love you. I'm ready to stop pretending that I don't."

And not kidding, that's when my iPhone rang.

I attempted to silence it and answered on accident.

They told me I was late for a group meeting.

I hung up quickly, thoroughly angry at the timing.

"Daisuke…" I looked at him.

"Not here," he responded. "I-I might…"

_He might transform,_ I thought. "I'll just be going!"


	4. Random Fight

August 20, 2009

_A/N: Ugh, I really hate this chapter. But this is how my life's been going, and as this is a diary, I honestly have no choice! Ugh!!! The next one will have Krad and Dark in it, I promise!_

"Miss Rei?" Daisuke encountered her in the library. "Have you seen Miss Kuri? I haven't seen her for two days."

Rei wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Satoshi looked up, a look of concern showing on his face. "Rei, did Kuri tell you to say that?"

Rei nodded. "She…made me promise not to tell anyone."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "She can't do this."

He pulled out his iPhone, and set it to scan for hers. "She's in the dorm, locked in a prayer closet."

They ran to the dorm, and it took Daisuke five seconds to disabled the ID card lock on the dorm. After making sure no one could see them, they ran down to the room where she was.

Satoshi knocked on the door. "Kuri? We know you're in there."

There was the sound of a latch opening.

"That would be the window," Satoshi said.

Daisuke was so upset that he just broke the lock off and opened the door.

Krista was about to jump from a third-story window. Daisuke and Satoshi grabbed her arms and forced her into the chair.

"I wouldn't have died, I was going to climb, not jump," she said, knowing she was in trouble.

"You're lucky we don't take you to the Counseling Center," Rei said.

"Try it," she said. "I really wasn't trying to hurt myself, I was trying to get away from you three."

"Miss Kuri…what did we do?" Daisuke asked, looking confused and slightly hurt.

Kuri's face softened and she made a renewed attempt to run down the hallway, but Daisuke and Satoshi were holding her down.

"She's trying to protect us," Satoshi said. "My aunt has been trying to control you again, hasn't she?"

***

A sob choked in my throat and tears poured down my cheeks. Finally I was able to control my voice enough to answer the question in a soft whisper.

"Every time I close my eyes…she makes me see things…things she says she will make happen if I don't perform the spell. And she…says other things too…just jabs at my self esteem…she addresses me as 'the traitor.'"

When there was no response, I continued.

"Then…I came here because she said she had control over my body…and she proved it…" I opened my hand to show a thin cut on it. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone. I guess I wasn't thinking, but I panicked."

***

**Daisuke didn't know how to respond. He was filled with uncharacteristic anger at her for not asking for help.**

**"Miss Kuri!" he burst out. "What if…What if she had made you do that spell? You would have died and we would all feel responsible! Why didn't you think?"**

**She blinked, eyes still wet with tears. "Yeah well it's not like you were here! You never come, you know that? Highly convienient for Lina Hikari that you've been ignoring me ever since I told you I loved you!"**

**Satoshi put a hand on Kuri's shoulder. "May I suggest that you and Niwa haven't seen each other simply because you have both been swamped with activities? You are in separate social groups."**

**"Stay out of it, Hiwatari!" both Daisuke and Kuri said at once.**

***

I was glaring at Daisuke.

"In any case," Satoshi continued. "You no longer have to worry about my aunt's attempts to control you. I will block all of them, and I'm sure Niwa will be willing to help. A Hikari cannot use magic against another Hikari."

I sighed in relief. "Okay then. I'm going to bed."

I got up, and went to my room.

***

**"Daisuke, you idiot!" Rei smacked him with the back of her hand. **

**"What's your problem?" he asked irritably.**

**"Kuri thinks you don't love her back," Rei said. "She won't cry in front of anyone if she can help it, she's too proud, so she's been fighting those feelings of rejection and the whispers of that woman in her head all alone! I tried to help, but I'm not good at this. You know her best."**

***

"You're welcome," muttered Rei to me.

"What's your issue?" I said, just as annoyed. "You weren't being mentally attacked all day, as I recall."

"Yeah, but I still have to watch girls swoon over Satoshi," Tiffany said, climbing up onto her bed. "I'm in a different group from them too."

"Whatever," I said, checking my e-mail.

Suddenly my iPhone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Miss Kuri…please come downstairs," Daisuke's voice was soft.

"Okay," I said.

I hung up. "Rei, I'm going downstairs; I'll be back by curfew."  
I took my keys and ID and went downstairs and out the lobby door to the porch. Daisuke was sitting there.

When I got there, he got up and hugged me. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"I thought you were mad at me," I said sharply, but hugged him back anyway, enjoying the feeling of closeness between us.

"I was…I was hurt," he explained, releasing me. "I thought we shared everything, and I was angry at myself for not protecting you."

"Daisuke…it wasn't your fault," I said gently. "I was just believing lies."

"Miss Kuri, don't ever think for a second…that I don't love you," Daisuke said.

He reached toward my face, and wiped away a tear I didn't know had been falling. He had gotten taller then me, so he started to lean down, and was about to kiss me when he changed into Dark.

"Dark!!" I yelled, pushing him back.

"You were going to let Daisuke kiss you," he pointed out. "You didn't expect me to let that happen."

"Yeah, there's no way you could let Daisuke have any happiness," I said sharply.

"Maybe I think he could do better than you," he said.

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with you," I said.

"Kuri," Dark said. "Remember, just open your window, and I'll be there."

I nodded, swiping my card and going into the dorm.

"Goodnight, both of you," I said.


	5. Slow Fade

August 22, 2009

_A/N: Ha Ha I named this chapter after a Casting Crowns song. I'm a wackjob. Krad and Dark showed up!_

Bang! Crash! I sat up in bed.

Instantly, I thought, That storm from last night finally made it in.

But then there was a crash on the window. I fell off the bed, and somehow landed on my feet.

Rei was at the window. "It's them."

I looked out. The sickening crash had been Dark hitting the window. Now he was trying to get back in the air, but he was injured.

I cursed under my breath. "They honestly have to fight on campus. Why are they here?"

"Dark was here to protect you," Rei said. "And Satoshi came to visit me. We were going to go out, when…he transformed."

I watch the shadow pass over her face at the memory. I stepped over to my friend.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her gently. "Krad, I mean."

"No…Satoshi would never let him," she smiled, but I knew she was only being brave. "He just went after Dark."

I cursed again; in the tension, I had balled my hands into fists, forgetting my wound, and it had opened and begun to bleed again.

I shook it off. "I'm going to end this. Don't wait up."

I smiled as if I was going out on a late night date or something.

"You're an idiot," Rei said, putting on her shoes. "If worse comes to worse, I can stop Krad."

***

Dark slid to the ground, then pushed upward and somehow got in the air again.

"What do you want anyway, Krad?" he asked, kind of a rhetorical question.

"What I always want, Dark Mousy," Krad replied, his voice full of venom. "To destroy you."

Krad shot white feathers that were as sharp as arrows at Dark, but Dark dodged them.

"Why did you attack while I was guarding Kuri? What are you planning?" Dark asked angrily, pulling out a feather and counter-attacking, causing Krad to hit the ground this time.

Dark felt his own power and Daisuke's weakening; he couldn't keep this up much longer without causing permanent damage to Daisuke. Of course, Krad didn't care about that.

And he couldn't leave Kuri unprotected…Krad had some sort of agenda…

Krad began to get up, but there was a blur in the corner of his vision, and then standing in between him and Dark was Rei.

"Satoshi! Take over now!" She yelled.

Krad moved to push her out of the way, but his tamer would not allow him to touch her. He fell to the ground, struggling to regain control; he had to do what he had been instructed.

Then he saw Kuri, the girl he was targeting. He got to his feet and went for her, but she had her eyes closed…and she was chanting. Was she attempting to—

Suddenly Kuri fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Dark demanded.

"Nothing," Krad replied.

Dark was so angry that he forgot to hold back, and shot all the energy he had left at Krad, causing Krad to fly against a wall. He was hit so hard he switched to his tamer's form, and Satoshi had an obvious head injury.

Dark defaulted to Daisuke then.

***

Daisuke opened his eyes, not sure to run to Satoshi's side or Kuri's. Since Rei was with Satoshi, he ran to Kuri.

***

I opened my eyes. I was on my stomach, so I pushed up with my hands, and then I was on all fours, and I managed to turn over.

"Miss Kuri!" Daisuke said.

I blushed. He was really close to my face. He blushed too and pulled back swiftly.

"Are you…what happened?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I tried to use magic the way you and Dark can…but I ran into a wall…"(_not a literal wall)_ I muttered. "And then I…blacked out."

Tears formed in my eyes. Suddenly dots formed in front of my eyes, but Daisuke caught me before I fell.

"Don't push yourself so much!" he said. "You…really scared us."

I studied his features. He was as tired as I was. "Dark used up most of your energy…"

Daisuke nodded. "He was really angry."

***

"Satoshi!" Rei shook him gently. "Come on, wake up!"

"Ugh…" Satoshi replied. "My head…"

To be honest, all of him ached, but his head ached the most.

"You won't need stitches," muttered Rei. "I'm going to test you to make sure your memory is okay. What is your name?"

"Is this really necessary?" Satoshi asked, starting to smile at her concern.

"Answer the question!" Rei said.

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari," Satoshi said. "I am currently attending Azumano University and dating Rei. The square root of 3025 is 55."

Rei laughed. "You think you can make it to the clinic or do I need to call this in?"

Satoshi used the wall and Rei's surprisingly strong arms to support him as he got up and found he could stand.

"I-I think we should check up on Kuri," Satoshi said.

He took her hand, and walked to where Daisuke was holding Kuri up.

***

"I can't do it, Satoshi," I said softly, looking down at my hands. "I can't be of any help."

There was something else, but I couldn't tell them. I could see it on Rei. She looked to me like she was a ghost compared to the rest of them.

My eyes closed, and I fought to stay awake.

"You did something," Satoshi replied. "You meant to knock Krad out right? Well since Krad and Dark are two halves, it hit both of them. Krad anticipated it and shielded himself, and because you are so close to Daisuke and Dark, your own emotions would not allow you to harm them…so the spell hit you."

"I almost hurt you Daisuke…" I said softly. "And it's my fault you are so tired."

"No," Daisuke said. "Krad gave us a beating. And…And when I thought Krad had hurt you…Dark says we were both thinking the same thing for once…"

I laughed slightly, and slowly got to my feet. "Thank you…but try to hold back next time I think you nearly killed Satoshi."

"I'm okay, actually," he said, looking over at Rei.

She smirked at me and Daisuke, and walked over and kissed Satoshi.

After releasing him, she said, "Take that, swooning fangirls!"

I blushed slightly. I had stopped crying, but looking at him, I thought I might start again.

He must have seen it on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, hugging him. "It's stupid. I don't want to ruin this."

When I pulled away, I was about to go back to my dorm when Satoshi gripped my wrist. "You should tell Niwa. I'm surprised Dark didn't tell him. And another thing…try not to be alone with me. Krad is after you for some reason."

I nodded, then headed up to bed.

_A/N: Well...that's the wonderful cliffhanger!_

_Daisuke: NOOO! What's happening to you? And why aren't you telling me?_

_Me: Cuz you'd worry about me! And I don't know!_

_((Ha Ha seriously you guys, I'm the WRITER and I don't know what's happening. It just kinda...hits me like a lightning bolt, which by the way, is a wonderful method of transportation if you are a water or electrical element. I'm done))_

_See you next week in which Krad will be back with a vengeance!_

_((And special thanks to Angel Walker, the kissing scene was for you)) _


	6. Sealed with a Kiss

August 28, 2009

"Come on, hurry up!" I yelled, taking Daisuke's hand in my own. "Satoshi and Rei are going to beat us there!"

Daisuke stood and we both ran. Soon Daisuke was the one pulling me.

"Now you're being slow!" he laughed, pretending to be annoyed.

I pushed my own legs to their limit. "Well this is why I didn't make the soccer team in high school, remember?"

We arrived at the car in good time.

"You guys are late," Rei said, as she and Satoshi stepped from behind the car.

Daisuke and I jumped slightly.

"Satoshi! You got here early on purpose!" I yelled, and moved to lightly punch him on the shoulder when—my hand went right through him.

I felt the tingle pass through me as my entire being was gone for two seconds…then I was back. Like nothing had happened.

"Miss Kuri?" Daisuke looked concerned. "Hiwatari didn't scare you that bad did he?"

"No," I shook myself. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about! Let's go!"

"Just a sec," Rei said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to one side. "You felt that too. We were gone. Absolutely…gone."

She shuddered. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore than you do," I said softly. "Satoshi is closer to the answer than me. We have to talk to him."

Rei's eyes widened. "Daisuke…he doesn't know, does he? You have to tell him! You and I could disappear forever at any moment!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Daisuke and Satoshi's heads turned our direction. I lowered my voice. "That won't happen. Lina Hikari needs me. I don't know why, but she does. We are safe."

I smirked. "SHOTGUN!"

"Yo Satoshi," I tossed him the keys. "You can drive my car. I trust you."

I got in the passenger's seat.

"Why can't I drive?" Daisuke asked.

"Cuz you'd get distracted by my gorgeousness," I joked.

His eyes widened. "You sound like Dark!! It's bad enough he's in my head!"

We all laughed.

***

It was an eventful double-date; Satoshi and Daisuke got into some long conversation about art, and I threw ice at Tiffany until she emptied the contents of her drink on my head.

It was late at night, and we were walking back when I smirked slightly, and looked over at Satoshi and Tiffany.

"Kissing Zone!" I declared.

"What?" They both said, annoyed and blushing.

"Why don't you and Niwa kiss?" suggested Satoshi.

"In front of you, and for your entertainment?" I replied. "You wish."

"Have you two even kissed since you got back together?" asked Rei.

"Um…" I blushed. "Well Dark likes to interrupt it so…no."

"Well…if you two kiss then we will," Rei said.

"Have you ever considered using your magic to keep Dark from coming out?" Satoshi asked me.

I smirked. "No I haven't."

I looked at Daisuke.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to use magic…I think Dark's asleep."

I nodded. "Umm…"

He leaned down and kissed me. I could feel my heartbeat rising. I blushed, but made no movement to pull away, but suddenly he did-sharply.

"I-I'm sorry! Dark woke up," he said. "He said I was in trouble."

Satoshi suddenly went to his knees, the pain contorting his features signifying his transformation into Krad.

Daisuke moved to protect me, but I pressed my thumb onto his wrist, sealing Dark in.

"Miss Kuri!" he gasped at my actions. "What was that for?"

"You were almost hurt last time you battled him," I said.

"This is what I was born to do!" he said angrily. "Dark and I together are the Phantom Thief!"

"So I'm just supposed to stand by and watch?" I asked. "Not this time, Daisuke."

I walked away from Daisuke, and faced Krad.

"You chose to face me alone," he said. "At least you have the self-respect to stop dragging people down with you."

"Those Lina's words or yours?" I glared at him.

I summoned my strength, trying to remember the spell.

"I am not going to give you time to do that," Krad said, reaching around my head and knocking me out by clamping his hands against my temples.

I fell to the ground like a discarded doll.

***

Rei stood. "What did she do to you, Daisuke?"

"She sealed Dark," Daisuke said. "I can't use my magic."

"Krad leave her alone!" yelled Tiffany. "What can be gained by this?"

Krad flinched as Satoshi tried to regain control, but Krad maintained control this time. He pulled Kuri in his arms.

"Nothing to say, little Niwa?" he asked.

"Let her go, Krad," Daisuke said, furious.

Krad aimed a sphere of white magic at Daisuke and Daisuke was knocked against the Dairy Queen. He slid down the wall.

Rei grabbed onto Krad's ankle, but he shook her off and took to the skies.

_A/N: Sorry so short, but you know it's cuz it's quality that counts! (Crap I sound like Dark)_

_Dark: And that's a bad thing?_

_Me: Yes, bad...very bad._

_Dark and Daisuke: You sealed us!!_

_Me: Was for your own good, trust me. :P_

_E-Props to AngelWalker. _


	7. Sealed with a Kiss part 2

August 29, 2009

I awoke in a white room. My head ached. Images replayed in my head in no particular order as I tried to straighten out what had happened.

I sat up slowly, looking around. Nothing. Just white walls, and a white bed.

I reached up and touched my forehead, finding it expertly bandaged.

My confusion escalated. Their was a soft knocking at the door, like they do at the doctor's office-maybe that's where I was?-and a woman entered.

She had a soft, smooth, but proud face. A sophisticated aura surrounded her. She had long pale hair, that shade of blonde so light it is almost white. Her eyes were red. She must be…albino.

My mind recognized her as the woman from my dream, and the woman who smoked the cigarette and fed my dreams for power…for magic.

My eyes narrowed to slits, and I felt my energy reserve go into overdrive as adrenaline was pumped into my system.

"Hello," she said, her voice holding the purity and innocence of your best friend. She tilted her head slightly in confusion at my obvious anger. "My name is Lina Hikari."

***

"Satoshi, you have to remember where Krad took her," Rei said, her voice hushed and desparate.

"I-I can't," he replied. "He knocked me out completely. He obviously had this planned for some time. I should have anticipated it!"

Satoshi punched Rei's pillow.

"Why did she seal me…I just don't understand!" Daisuke said, annoyed, confused, and just generally upset.

"Daisuke…" Rei put a hand on his shoulder. "She believed that this was her problem. She didn't want anyone to be hurt protecting her. In short…she wanted to end this."

Daisuke stood. "We have to find her. Hiwatari, can't you trace your aunt?"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. "I know how you feel, Niwa, but you are injured. And that seal will not break for some time…I don't see how we could be of any help."

"Hiwatari! She's your friend!" Daisuke yelled. "You can't just leave her alone!"

"We'll go then," Satoshi said. "But Krad will attack, and you are practically defenseless. Are you willing to risk it?"

Daisuke nodded instantly.

***

"Let me explain something to you…" that haunting voice continued. "You aren't real. At least, not in this world. In this world, you are as real as a Hikari art."

Something in her voice drew me in. I felt like I was drowning in the words. The words that were becoming my own condemnation. I felt myself nod. I could not speak.

"Tell me…do you remember how happy you were to be in Azumano for the first time? How real you felt?" She was whispering now, her pink eyes staring into mine.

I closed my eyes. The feeling had been like…being dunked in ice cold water…shocking, but slightly pleasurable. An adrenaline rush.

I spoke for the first time. "Is that how Dark felt when I awakened him again?"

Lina nodded, a soft smile gracing her features. "Dark is much more like you then he would care to say…perhaps that is why his feelings for you run so deep."

"Don't you want to give others the chance to live?" she said.

"Why am I fading?" I demanded, trying to fight the dazed feeling that she seemed to bring with her everywhere.

"Think about it carefully," Lina said gently, as if talking to a small child. "Dark and Krad exist outside of their artworks because they each live off of a human. You were once a human, but you sold your soul to magic—"

"I DID NOT SELL MY SOUL!" I exclaimed, her words breaking the spell.

"You made a wish, putting your entire being into it," she hissed slightly. "You are no longer human. You are just like Dark, Krad, or any other Hikari art."

I tried to fight her magic to hit her, but I could not.

"So…" I smirked slightly. "If I'm fading from existence…then I can't exactly do magic for you. It takes energy to do magic, and that I no longer have."

Lina smiled at my challenge. "I know the spell that will make you permanent residents of this world."

"I'll make up my own spells, thanks," I said. "I'm not going to do anything for you."

Lina lifted a familiar red stone in the air. "I think you will. This stone is all that keeps you anchored to this world. You could say…your own soul is contained within it. So if I smash it…you and all the others you brought here will vanish."

She can't control me because Satoshi is somehow blocking her, I thought.

I gathered my strength. I clasped my hands into fists, and closed my eyes, blocking out Lina's voice, which was still going on.

"What are you do—" Lina began, but darkness consumed me.

I felt the familiar feeling of power surging in my veins, and this time Daisuke wasn't there to absorb all of the magic I was using. Would this be my death?

I was floating, then shooting down….down…and I felt myself snatched from the abyss—and I was in the air. Free again.

_A/N: Sorry about this...another cliffhanger, and will be probably a week till my next post...but it'll be good. I promise._

_Thank you to AngelWalker and for reviewing! It's encouraging and I will do my best to answer any questions you may have (except for spoilers, of course)._


	8. Into the Darkness

August 30, 2009

Daisuke looked around the group. "Which way should we go? Hiwatari?"

"Have you considered asking me?" A girl stepped from under a tree. "I followed them."

"Maia? What are you doing here?" Rei asked, shocked.

"Kuri's in trouble; did you expect me to stay at home and study?" Maia asked.

"Which way then?" asked Satoshi.

"It's a house on Glen Street," Maia said softly. "It was strange, Krad didn't harm her at all…he was almost gentle…"

"That doesn't sound like Krad," said Satoshi. "It's probably because he knows what power she holds."

"A woman came in, and doctored her like a mother," Maia said. "Then something happened to the house…a barrier went up."

"How will we get past it without Dark?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

Daisuke shook his head. "I…don't know."

Suddenly, Daisuke felt the sharp feeling of magic being used.

_Dark? Can you hear me?_ He asked.

_Barely…this seal is strong, Daisuke, _Dark responded. _She's using magic…it'll kill her if you don't stop it. She may be already gone._

_Dead? _Daisuke hated to think it.

_No, she can no longer die…Lina would've sent her to…the place where destroyed artworks go, _Dark replied. _I can take you there, but we will separate once I enter that place and you will need to find me in order to return._

"Niwa," Satoshi said. "You have to break that seal."

Daisuke was about to ask how, when Dark responded.

_This will hurt you, Daisuke_, he said softly._ I…I am sorry._

***

I opened my eyes, slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness. I was on the floor of a hallway. I looked and saw someone sitting down next to me.

I couldn't see his face.

"Dark?" I asked, a hint of fear in my voice; I was in no position to fight Krad.

"Miss Kuri?" it was Daisuke's voice. "Good, you're okay…we almost drowned."

Water? When was there water?

"W-Where are we?" I asked him.

"Dark told me…this is where destroyed artworks go," Daisuke said.

"So I...am I dead?" I said, feeling awful. "Did I kill you too?"

"No…I came to get you," Daisuke said. He shivered. He was soaked.

I crawled over, and wrapped my arms around him. "Since…we don't exactly have towels. It's better than getting a cold."

He blushed. "Miss Kuri…do you remember anything?"

I touched my head. The wound was wrapped.

"Krad kidnapped me…he gave me to Lina Hikari," I said. "I did the spell to leave…but I was interfered with. Somehow…I wonder why I am alive?"

"I caught you," Daisuke said softly, filling in what I couldn't remember. "Then we fell in some dark water…I got us out…then…you woke up."

His eyes searched mine. "Are you sure you're okay? Did…that woman…did she hurt you?"

He looked angry. I realized I was still hugging him.

"I'm alright," I released him. "Thank you for saving me…how did you break the—"

I stopped, and gasped, hands flying to my mouth. He had wings.

"D-Daisuke, why...?" I gasped. Tears fell through the cracks in my fingers. "That must've been so painful!"

He sighed. "I-I couldn't transform all the way. Dark said the wings will recede in a little bit."

"You mean Dark isn't here?" I asked.

"We have to find him to get back," he said softly.

Tears were still falling. "I should never have sealed Dark within you like that! I had no right! I'm so…stupid…."

He pulled me into his arms, and I sobbed for a moment. "I forgive you…but you can't do it again, okay? I have to protect you."

I nodded, and then we both stood, but Daisuke started to fall. I grabbed him, bracing him against me.

"You okay?" I asked. "You got hurt, didn't you? And did the wings…?"

"They're gone," he winced. "But I think I broke my foot. I'm not any good at landings, and my wings got caught on something…

"It's okay," I said. "We can do this."

I stepped forward and then suddenly slipped into-guess what?-quicksand.

"Are you kidding?" I said, annoyed.

Daisuke reached out, and grabbed my hand, but slipped and would've fallen in with me if I hadn't pushed him back. I slipped under in the process.

Then I was falling. I hit some glass, but it shattered, and I fell down below. I landed in something like…feathers.

"Dark?"

***

"Dark…" I said softly.

He didn't respond. He wouldn't even turn around.

"Dark, look at me!" I yelled, then winced from the effort.

He turned. "What? You sealed me! I couldn't protect you! Now you want to talk?"

His violet eyes softened when he saw how injured I was. He knelt down.

Confusion showed on his face. "Are you hurt?"

"Forget it," I said sharply. "I'm sorry for sealing you. I had no right, I just didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of me."

"Don't be stupid," he said, his voice slightly shaking. Was he that worried about me? "Show me where it hurts right now."

"I landed on some glass…" I showed him my side.

He reached out and pulled out the glass. I cried out. I had watched him do it, and now I was hyperventilating-I don't do well with sharp objects or blood.

"Shh…Shh…calm down!" Dark said urgently. "I think you might be going into shock."

Dark placed a hand on the wound, as if about to heal it.

I pushed him away. "No! Don't you dare use magic. You're injured too! You think I haven't noticed how you couldn't use your arm."

I coughed hard, barely able to catch my breath.

"Let me wrap it up at least," Dark said. "Your shirt is soaked with blood."

He ripped some fabric from his own shirt and wrapped it around my wound.

"Your turn," I said, crawling over to him and cleaning the shallow cut on his arm. My foot gave way on the slippery tile, and I fell head first against his chest.

His heartbeat was really fast. I blushed slightly, getting off of him. "Sorry."

He shook his head, and extended a hand to me. "Let's go find Daisuke."

Bells chimed in the distance, a hollow, decisive sound.

"Daisuke's in trouble," Dark said.

***

Daisuke heard the bells and slowly got to his feet. "Miss Kuri!! Dark!!"

No answer.

He looked around, and suddenly saw a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Niwa," she said, her voice bearing a similarity to Hiwatari's. "At last we meet."

She walked towards him, advancing as a lioness does on her prey. Daisuke turned to run, but he was caught in an instant by the wrist. She was as fast as Krad.

"Let me go!" Daisuke yelled, trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"Shh…calm," she let go, but he was unable to move. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He felt calm wash over him. Why was he so scared of this woman? She could be his friend…

"You're injured, aren't you?" the woman said.

Daisuke nodded slowly, in a daze.

The woman removed his shoe and sock and wrapped it all up.

"I'm going to take you back now," the woman said. "Back home."

She grabbed him and started chanting in the same language Dark used to seal.

***

I groaned, the magic in the air forcing me to the ground.

"No…" I whispered. "Daisuke's gone!"

Dark knelt to my level. "This is bad. We can't get back without him."

"That…woman has him!" I shouted.

"I assure you Niwa is safe," Lina Hikari said, stepping from the shadows. "You look tired. Perhaps I should let you return home to heal. Have you learned your lesson? Or do you want to spend your immortal lives here?"

"She isn't an artwork," Dark hissed. "She's human. She just made a mistake and left her own dimension."

"Same as you," Lina said. "You two are very much alike. You work together well. And you care for one another. How would the Niwa boy feel if I told him these things?"

"Get on with it," I said. "What is it you want?"

"Say the spell," she said.

"No," I replied defiantly. "Lock me up here if you like, but I won't betray my friends for personal gain."

"You already have," she smiled. "Getting you here had repercussions, and good or bad, they are all your responsibility, including this. The truth is, you are human, and I did lie about you losing your soul. But the fact that you're human means that I can kill you."

"So do it," I said. "I dare you. Give me an excuse to use my powers."

"Stop it, she's baiting you," Dark said, grabbing my arm.

"I know what I'm doing," I said, flashing him a grin, and grabbing his hand. "I think I'll channel you."

"_Motina scienon," _I said, using as little of Dark's almost unlimited energy as I could. I could feel his heartbeat through the magic as we faded from view.

Everything began to spin. We were in the darkness between worlds.

"Is your heart really so broken, Dark?" I asked him after a moment; I could see some of his thoughts and emotions since we were using magic together.

"Please don't ask me…" he said. "I've tried to respect you and Daisuke…avoided coming out…but you can't just expect me to…answer you."

I felt the magic pull at my consciousness, trying to make me pass out.

"Kuri?" he squeezed my hands, trying to force more magic into me. The warmth spread into my body, and my eyes opened.

"Dark, I could've done it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be so independent all the time," he said. "Sometimes…you have to ask for help. Let yourself sleep now; I'll get you home safe."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blacked out.

_A/N: Aww...how cute!_

_Daisuke: Dark, you traitor!!! _

_Me: Calm down and read!_

_Daisuke: you didn't write anymore!_

_Me: Ah, but I shall. :)_


	9. Awakened to a Nightmare

September 4, 2009

I sat up, then looked around. A hospital?

"You guys, she's awake!" Rei shouted.

I sat up, examining the IV in my wrist with great interest, and almost getting dizzy enough to pass out again.

"Whoa, there," Dark said. What was he doing out in broad daylight? "You've been out for two weeks; we don't need to lose you again."

"H-How did this happen?" I said, pulling at all the infernal chords attached to various places.

"You ran out of energy just as we broke the surface of reality," Dark said. "Then you lost consciousness…nothing would wake you. Those doctors said…"

_Did his voice actually just break? Would he actually cry for me? After all I've done to him?_

"They said that your brain function was flat-lining," Maia said, a puzzled look on her face. "They told us last night…you would die in your sleep."

"Where's Satoshi? And Daisuke?" I asked. "If I was about to die, why aren't they here?"

"Satoshi fell asleep at his computer trying to find a miracle cure," Rei said, smiling slightly, but her smile faded as she began the next sentence. "Daisuke—

"Daisuke'll be okay, don't worry," Maia said suddenly.

Both Dark and Rei glared at her. What is going on?

Maia grabbed them both and pulled them into the hallway. I heard words like. "Don't think she's ready…what if the shock puts her back under?"

_That's enough,_ I thought. _Okay, I've seen this in movies, how hard can it be to pull an IV out?_

I pulled on it, not looking so I wouldn't faint, and slowly it began to pull…pull.

"Ow!! Crap!!" I yelled without thinking. My arm had suddenly decided to bleed.

"Kuri, what are you doing?" Dark had been the first one in my room and grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around my wound. "You need that IV. You could still get an infection from the side injury you got."

I glared at him. "Where is Daisuke?"

He pointedly ignored me, pressing the call button. A nurse came in and unceremoniously stuck another IV in my arm, then said she'd be back with the doctor.

"Dark, if I was supposed to die, why am I alive?" I said suspiciously. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

He smiled at me the old way. "I never do anything stupid."

"Where is Daisuke? What are all of you hiding from me?" I asked angrily.

The heart moniter started going crazy. A doctor rushed in the room. "Everyone out! You're upsetting the patient!"

A nurse grabbed Dark on his way out. "Are you the boyfriend?"

He locked eyes with me from across the room, then shook his head. "No. I'm not."

He began to go out the door.

"Dark you idiot!!" I yelled. "I want you here with me!"

Dark turned sharply. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Vaste, but only the significant others and/or close family members of the patient are allowed in here," the doctor said.

"H-He is m-my significant other," I said. "Dark…please…I need you here, to hold my hand."

He said nothing, but sat on the chair next to the bed and took my hand in both of his. "I never really left."

***

"Miss Vaste," the doctor cleared her throat. "You're condition improved miraculously. You seem to be perfectly fine."

"So that's it, right?" I said breathlessly. "I can go back to school now?"

"Well…your friends have benefited greatly in therapy since the accident," said the doctor.

"Why would I need—" finally I got it. "It's Daisuke, isn't it? Where is he? What happened?"

"Miss Vaste, please try to remain calm," said the doctor. "Your friend was severely injured in a car accident moments before your arrival. He remains comatose."


	10. The Spell is Broken

September 4, 2009

Somehow, I wasn't fazed. It's like, so many bad things have happened to me that I was expecting it.

"H-How long does he have?" I asked.

"We expected him to die as soon as he came in, but his will to live is incredible," she replied.

I looked at her. "May I see him?"

"You will be released this afternoon," she replied. "It is your choice."

***

I looked at Daisuke. I was standing without help, but shaking from the drugs all the same.

Scratches and bruises covered his body and his foot seemed to be broken.

"Dark…tell me now…why are you two separate?" I said softly, my breath heavy.

"Kuri…I can't," he said. "I can't merge with him. I don't know why. His body is rejecting me. I don't know if I even have that much time. I don't think I can survive separate."

I turned to him. "No! That can't happen!"

I pulled him into a hug. "I…can't lose you too."

He pushed me away. "Don't be foolish. It's Daisuke you love. He needs you now."

_It's all fantasy,_ I reminded myself. _You knew this would happen eventually. They will both die. Because of you._

"Let me go back!!" I shouted suddenly. "I can fix this."

I fell to the ground, my body still shaking from the drugs. The inpenentrable cold overtook me, and I succumbed to darkness once more.

***

"You can't combine two worlds," he said to me.

"S-Satoshi?!" I pulled myself off the floor. I knew I wasn't awake. "How are you here?"

"I'm not Satoshi," he said. "I'm the personification of your own conscious. Satoshi just seems to be the person you trust the most right now—without romantic feelings attached."

"Okay then," I said. "So what do I do? Daisuke and Dark are dying. And are their feelings for me real, or did I create them?"

"The feelings are genuine," Satoshi responded. "The circumstances, however, were manufactured by you. Riku was sent away, for example, in order for you to have a chance with Daisuke."

"What do I do?"

"Well, you have three choices," Satoshi said. "The first choice is to return everything to normal and go home. The second is to save Daisuke and seal Dark in order to preserve him. The last…do nothing, and let them die."

"But-"

"Daisuke is already living on borrowed time-your time. Every second, he steals more of your energy for each heartbeat. This spell will be your last."

_What I did to Daisuke wasn't fair_, I thought_. I must make things right._

***

I sat up. "Daisuke!"

"Are you alright?" Dark asked. "You just fell-I thought that…"

I stood. "Come with me. I have to tell you and Daisuke something."

I took Dark's hand in my left hand, and Daisuke's hand in my right.

Suddenly Daisuke stirred slightly. "R-Riku…"

I sucked in my breath.

"Let me tell the two of you a story," I said. "Once upon a time there was a girl. She was a hopeless romantic and wanted nothing more than to be in love and to be loved in return. But this girl was also exceedingly selfish. She found a way to cheat the system: to in effect, create the circumstances that make people fall in love. So she brought two boys to her side. They had no idea what she had done to them. So they loved her. Then the worst happened, and the girl finally realized the truth: that she was bringing their lives to an end in her hopeless quest for love."

Daisuke's eyes opened, and he winced in pain. "The girl…was you."

I stared at him. "Yes. I loved the both of you…but I manipulated you and it was wrong."

"So…you sent Miss Riku away?" he said.

"Yes," I said. "Hate me if you want. Soon you won't remember."

Daisuke closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's alright, Niwa," I said. "Soon it won't hurt anymore."

His eyes snapped open. "What makes you think you have to call me by my last name? We still went through all that stuff. Even if Miss Riku is the one I love…you are like a sister in my eyes."

"I don't deserve that," I said. "We have to hurry. This will return you to the moment after Dark and Krad were sealed within the Black Wings."

"Wait a second," Dark said. "I don't want to be sealed. And I don't like the idea of us forgetting you. Or…you going back."

"Don't be stupid," I said. "Everything you feel right now was manufactured by me."

"Daisuke isn't crazy for you anymore, he has his feelings for Riku back."

"Well, I don't know," I said. "Maybe I have to do the spell first."

"I won't let you," Dark said. "You almost died. I don't want to forget you."

"And what about Miss Rei?" Daisuke asked me. "She loves Hiwatari. Isn't that unfair, making her give it up?"

"But this isn't real!" I said in frustration.

"It's the reality we want," Dark said.

"Fine," I said.

"_Hins theio, mikthos rith_," I said softly. "Undo my damage and restore to new life."

I felt Daisuke's hand grow warm as the magic fixed his broken body. Suddenly something happened, and Dark began to grow warm as well. There were voices in the hallway.

I opened my eyes and stood up.

"I will go now," I said in a tired voice.

***

"Dark, go after her!" Daisuke said angrily.

"Sh-She made me human!" Dark said. "I still have a tiny bit of magic, but I…have my own body!"

"Dark pay attention!" Daisuke said, frustrated that he was trapped in the bed with all those IVs and whatnot. "Why don't you thank her? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

The door burst open then. "Niwa!!"

Riku Harada ran to his side. "Are you alright? I just found out about the accident! Risa's still in France."

"I'm okay," Daisuke said.

Dark immediately left the room.

***

"Where do you plan on going?" Rei asked.

"Will you not be sharp with me; you're the only reason we're still here," I replied.

"You wouldn't have sent us back," Rei said. "You love all of them too much."

She turned and left our room. I angrily packed the last sock, then zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder.

"What are you running from?" Dark asked.

I whirled around, dropping the pack.

"How'd you get to the window?" I asked, trying not to show how shocked I was.

"Wings," he responded. "I can still use them in emergencies…although without a tamer it hurts."

"Dark…" I looked at him, then switched to a business-like persona. "What do you need? I have to leave."

"Why? What are you running from?" he asked again.

"Truth. Life…This," I said. "I can't pretend that this is real. You love Risa Harada. So what are you doing on my windowsill?"

"I have fallen in love many times over the years," Dark said. "But I fell in love with you...when I first had some idea what you'd done…"

"Don't be stupid," I said. "No one loves me. No. One. Got that?"

"So I'm no one then!" Dark responded annoyingly, and stepped closer, trying to kiss me.

"Don't kiss me," I said. "Your kisses mean nothing."

I backed toward the door.

"If you leave, his death meant nothing!" Dark said seriously.

I narrowed my eyes. "How dare you. My little brother-"

"Wouldn't want you to die alone," Dark said.

He was right, of course. Bradley would want me to be happy.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know these things," Dark replied. "Besides, I remember the memory I saw of yours that night when we first met."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

Dark smiled. "You could stop crying." He leaned down and kissed me.

_A/N: I love a good ending. _

_Satoshi: What happened to my aunt?_

_Me: Ran out of power when I did-she was channeling me._

_Satoshi: What about Krad?_

_Me: Ceases to exist. Part of my spell. Didn't want to add an extra scene about it._

_Satoshi: You're lazy._

_Me: Yes. I am. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you would like to see next!_


End file.
